The primary goal of this pilot study is to establish protocols for a clinical trial of the effect of varying levels of nursing intervention on 24 hour ambulatory blood pressure (ABP) in Stage 1 hypertensives. The study is also designed to identify sensitive 24 hour ABP measures and assess additional risk factors, which may be affected by nursing intervention. Nursing intervention includes exercise training, nutrition counseling and stress modulation teaching/counseling. All subjects receive exercise training and nutrition counseling. Subjects are randomly assigned to receive stress modulation teaching/counseling (SMT/C). The study will include 40 subjects who will undergo an 8 week baseline period, then 8 weeks of intervention, and 8 weeks post-intervention. Twenty-four hour ambulatory blood pressure is the primary outcome measure. Lipid levels, exercise endurance, and quality of life are also being studied.